


Tyvria 400 Word AU

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: 400 Word AUs [5]
Category: Age of Legends Series - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: Black-panther shifter Moria, Dragon-shifter Tyrus, Multi, nine-tailed fox shifter Gavril, shapeshifter AU, shifter characteristics remain, werewolf Gavril
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: A series of 25 to 50 chapters of different AUs for this pairing.Accepting AU prompts and requests to continue any chapter into a full universe





	1. Werewolf Gavril

Gavril pulled his shirt off across the forest within full view of Moria. His back was to her and he was too far away for her to fully see his muscles move. A splash beside her pulled her attention from watching Gavril fully undress.

Tyrus grinned at her, sending a splash of water at her. “Attractive, isn’t he?”

Moria laughed, taking another appreciative look at Gavril as he got down ready to shift. “You’ve seen him shift before?”

“It gets rough after a bit but the moment before when he strips-” Tyrus makes an appreciative sound, eyeing the werewolf. Moria had heard they’d grown up together before the werewolf clan had taken Gavril back, but she hadn’t been so sure how old they’d been when they were separated. A little Ashyn like voice had warned her that asking would be rude.

“Do you think he’ll let us take care of him through it?”

He snorted. “He rarely let anyone take care of him before. I had to fight tooth and nail to get him to let me and half the time he had to be unconscious before he relaxed. I doubt being with the clan for a couple years changed that.”

Moria eyed Gavril again. “I’m good at being stubborn.” She stood up. “You coming?”

He grinned and followed her footsteps as she sauntered over to the young werewolf. Gavril’s body was already starting to contort and pained sounds started escaping his mouth. Moria dropped down beside him, racking her brain on what to do. Ashyn usually preferred having her back rubbed and for Moria to sing this special song they created as children. So she started singing the song. Tyrus stared at her, but Gavril started relaxing, though shudders racked his body. His shift was coming to a close at the same time her song was coming to a close.

For a moment, he flopped onto the ground and stayed there while Tyrus just stared at her. Then, he laid his head on her lap. Tyrus leaned closer. “You have beautiful voice.”

She smiled and petted Gavril’s fluffy wolf head with one hand and grabbed Tyrus’s hand. “So are we a thing, now?”


	2. Shape Shifter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavril is a nine-tailed fox shifter. Moria is a black panther shifter, and Tyrus is a dragon shifter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit on the longer side, but I like it more than the first one.

                Gavril hated that his fox tails never went away when he shifted to his human form and were almost impossible to hide. He hated how small his shifted form was compared to his lovers, even if it came with a pretty handy magic ability. And yet, Moria had a way of making him feel like it wasn’t a bad thing with the way she combed through it as one of her favorite past times.

Tyrus scratched behind her black cat ears, looking at both of them adoringly. Moria purred, and Gavril had to struggle to keep a similar sound from escaping. It seemed hard in this position to remember how precariously they’d met.

_He was rushing through the woods, trying to figure out how to hide from the dragon that was stalking him above and the almost definite dark feline moving beside him. As tiny as his shifted form was, it stood a better chance than his bigger human from, especially when he was trying to evade pursuers. There was a tight patch of bushes ahead that he could duck in. He sped up and suddenly was in the air, captured by the dragon’s talon._

_The black panther was moving below him, following the dragon. Gavril kicked his legs in the air, pulling on his magic. The dragon dropped him into the nest, and Gavril changed back into his human form, using his magic to form a ball of ice. A red haired woman jumped on the edge of the nest with black cat ears twitching. She eyed Gavril’s swishing tails. He glared at her, trying to hide the flush of embarrassment as he snapped. “Don’t say anything.”_

_The dragon that had captured shifted down to a man that was flushing with embarrassment. “Sorry. I just thought some company would make my nest seem… more like a home?”_

Moria had apparently taken that as an invitation to move in, and Gavril had been dragged along. Tyrus moved closer to Gavril with the shine in his eye. Before Tyrus could kiss him, Gavril blurted out, “Why don’t you have some carry over feature?”

                Moria looked at Tyrus expectantly. The dragon shifter flushed and reached behind him. A shimmery white dragon tail moved back with his hand. “It’s not as cool as yours.”

                “How’d you hide _that_ from us?!” Moria cried indignantly, taking the question out of Gavril’s mouth.

                Tyrus ducked his gaze, the flush crawling farther down his neck to Gavril’s pleasure. “It camouflages.”

                Gavril ran a curious hand over, followed by Moria. It was smooth and almost soft. Tyrus’s eyes fluttered shut with a soft moan that had Moria smirking. Gavril briefly wondered if it felt as good as when Moria combed through his tail, but then Moria was taking the lead, nudging Tyrus on his back, and Gavril had more important things to think about.


End file.
